Our Road Onwards
by Kachinling-chan
Summary: As high school kicks in for the guys at Rikkai and their tennis dream of their third nationals consecutive win, some girls get mixed up in the high school chaos of the tennis teams. They each have dreams, goals and conflicts to solve. Amidst all this chaos...romance blooms as the girls mix with various hot guys from different schools? Rikkaidai-centric
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Prince of Tennis series...only my OCs (hehe)**

* * *

**Our Road Onwards**

**Chapter 1**

"You ready for your first day of high school?" Narumi Asuka's mother, Narumi Hisuna asked. Narumi nodded her head and added a clip into her long auburn hair. She was an excellent stylist and always did her sister's hair in the morning. Her mother, sister and herself had just moved from France to Japan this year while her dad stayed in Paris to keep his company running. He was the CEO of a book company and Narumi's mother got a job as a doctor in Japan.

"Sis! You ready?" Narumi Yumia skips into her sister's room in her dark green skirt and jacket. It was the uniform of the Junior High school: Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Asuka's uniform was the same except that her skirt and jacket were black.

"Yes, I'm ready!" The girl groaned. Her family asked her too much questions.

"Asuka, be more polite to your sister." Her mom scolded which led to a sigh and more grumbling from Asuka.

"I'm leaving," the older sister waved and walked out of the door. The air was magnificent from the light rain last night and she made sure to take in lots. Narumi threw her tennis bag over her shoulder and began pondering about the school year. The Japanese school year schedule was so different from the one in France. School started in April! She wondered about whom she was going to meet, whether her Japanese skills were going to be good enough. They should be since she had a Japanese tutor come everyday in Paris.

Narumi snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the bus stop. She stood and waited until the bus finally came.

Asuka didn't bother wasting any time talking to people when she got to the school grounds. She quickly found her homeroom 2-A and walked in. There seemed to be some people who had the same ideas as her. One included a girl with straight, long purple hair. She sat at her desk resting her chin on her hands. Asuka found an empty seat behind the girl and sat down. The classroom started filling up eventually and a boy with curly black hair plumped down in the seat beside her. He also carried a tennis bag. The room started to get noisy which just irritated Asuka. She was glad when class finally started.

"Hello everyone, I am Tanaka sensei and I will be your Japanese teacher. Today, we are all going to just do some simple introductions. We'll start from the front roll."

Asuka learned that the boy beside her was Kirihara Akaya and he was a regular of the boys' tennis club. It seemed that they had won the nationals twice in a row already. She thought it was a great achievement. The girl in front of Narumi was Honoka Asa. Narumi didn't know why but she thought that she might become friends with her. When class ended, another girl pulled Asuka aside to an all girls group.

"Hey! What was that for?" Narumi exclaimed.

"You seemed lonely. You should really make some friends you know." Narumi recognized the girl as Kimura Chiasa. It seemed she was in the girls' tennis club.

"I guess. So what are you guys talking about?" Narumi asked raising her eyebrows.

"Boys, isn't Takumi just the cutest?" A girl with curly red hair squealed.

"I think Ishida pretty cool too." Another smiled.

Narumi decided that she might as well join in. She wasn't that interested in boys but Kirihara still caught her eye. "Kirihara's cool isn't he? Are the tennis regulars popular?"

"Oh! He's excellent! I love the regulars. I'm in their fanclub." Another girl squeaked. Narumi saw an uncomfortable movement come from Honoka. Her eyesight was extremely well. She could catch any movements, habits or weak points of anyone. Everyone called her the Hawk Eye in her previous school.

Eventually, the group scattered and everyone headed to their next class. Narumi just happened to have the same schedule as Chiasa.

"Isn't that cool? Maybe we should be friends. We can also be doubles partners in tennis!" Kimura exclaimed.

Narumi's face brightened, "Sure. I would love that Kimura-chan."

"Oh, call me by my given name. I hate friends who call me by my family name. It's weird." Chiasa remarked.

"Fine, same for you Chia." Kimura grinned at her new nickname and together, the two went to mathematics. Narumi was excellent at the subject. In fact, she was excellent at all subjects except for probably Japanese and geography. Oh, geography was such a pain in the back.

In physics, Narumi and Kimura recruited another girl as their friends. She was carrying a tennis bag as well. Her name was Kawano Mai. The three went to the tennis courts together. Mai and Chiasa both had their freshmen tennis uniforms and Asuka got a new one since she wasn't here in the freshmen year.

"Okay! Everyone gather!" The captain blew her whistle. Kimura explained to Narumi about the regular matches at the beginning of every year. The captain and vice-captain that were chosen the previous year were to give the instructions and they were regulars already.

"There are six more regular spots! Four of them are doubles, two are singles and one is a sub! Those who wish to become a doubles pair are to go to court B to play round robin matches. The winners go and tell the score to Nishimura fuku-buchou! The singles players go to court A and play a round robin matches there. Those who win will tell me, Miura buchou! Freshmen are NOT allowed to play these matches. They should go and prepare to pick up balls. Dismissed!" Miura shouted and all the tennis players scattered in their yellow and black sport shirts.

"Asuka-chan!" Chiasa called out and the two went over to court B. The two were a great pair. They ended up winning all their matches except for the girls team's inseparable pair of Kawasaki Sakura and Nishimura Shina.

After all the matches were over, the captain called everyone in again.

"Thank you all for joining the tennis club. Nishimura fukubuchou and I have decided our regulars. We ended up having three doubles positions since Nishimura herself is a doubles player. These are the regulars: Second year – Narumi Asuka and Kimura Chiasa are our two doubles players as well as third year – Kawasaki Sakura and Nishimura Shina. The singles are: Second year – Kawano Mai, Third Year – Shimizu Kimiko, Itou Kanako and myself, Miura Ran. Those who did not get a regulars position are always free to challenge our regulars at our challenge matches during the year. Now good luck team and lets win the nationals!"

"Let's go to the boys' courts!" Chiasa exclaimed after changing back into her school uniform.

"Why? Isn't their practice over as well?" Narumi questioned.

Mai sighed, "Nope. Yukimura-senpai makes the practices longer than ours. Let's go. I was here in junior high so I know all of their regulars."

Together, the three second years walked to the courts and watched from a distance.

"Marui Bunta - third year: the volley specialist and the self proclaimed tensai. Jackal Kuwahara - third year: the man with four lungs. Niou Masaharu - third year: the trickster and the man with the moves. Yagyuu Hiroshi - third year: also known as the gentleman." Kawano paused before starting again.

"Then there are the three demons or the big three. First, Yanagi Renji - third year: also know as the Master. He is the treasurer of the team. Secondly there's Sanada Genichirou, the Emperor and also the vice captain. Lastly there is Yukimura Seiichi, the Demigod or child of god. He is the strongest of the whole team and he is the captain." Mai finished.

Asuka could've sweared that her navy blue hair friend sounded a bit nervous when saying Yagyuu Hiroshi's name but she didn't mind it. She must've had her reasons. Suddenly, Narumi felt Chiasa freeze beside her. She took a look at where her friend was looking and saw the captain walking over. He had dark blue hair and wore a green headband. His jersey blew in the wind on his shoulders. He was like a king, no a real demigod.

Kimura stared at the figure and choked out at her friend, "Oh my god Asuka, Mai. I think its love at first sight."

Narumi didn't find the boy that good looking. She found him quite plain in fact. She knew that he was the captain of the team but there was no need to show off by having his jersey as a cape. Geez.

"Will you three please leave? We have enough trouble without you guys disturbing us all the time." Yukimura Seiichi ordered in a stern voice. Narumi despised his tone.

"What's with you? Can't we just watch? I don't see how this is disturbing your precious practice. However, if you insist, we'll leave. I have no interest in seeing a team with such an impolite captain." She stood out and shouted back at him and stormed away. Mai and Chiasa called out to their friend and ended up running after her. Before they were out of hearing range, they heard another boy laugh.

"Hey, that girl actually spoke up to you instead of falling for you. Guess you are losing your shine Yukimura."

"Niou, 20 laps right now." The captain ordered and Narumi walked faster. She thought it was ridiculous and disgusting. Someone can't make his teammate run laps for such a small issue.

Kimura thought the boy was just cool. She was quite angry with her friend for shouting such mean words at him. However, she guessed that what he said was kind of mean as well. Nonetheless, she still scowled at her friend. "Asuka! Why did you say that? Now he's gonna hate you-"

"Let him do what he wants. He disgusts me." Narumi grumbled.

Mai observed the two's arguments. She was too caught up in her own thoughts right now. Yagyuu never did answer her confession in junior high. It has been two years now and her crush hasn't died down one bit. It might be impossible though; the way things were right now.

"Hey you guys, I got to go home. I forgot that I needed to take care of my little brothers." Mai excused herself.

Narumi paused her argument, "Oh no problem Mai. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye." Kawano walked off to the direction of her house. She lived close to the school.

"I'm back!" Mai called out.

"Welcome back dear." Her mom shouted, "I'm going to buy groceries. Take care of your brothers okay?"

"Sure thing mom." Kawano shouted back and took off her shoes and carried her tennis bag upstairs. She opened her homework book and started working. Her brothers came inside once in a while to ask a question before leaving. After about an hour, her mom came home and took over the babysitting. Minutes later, Mai's phone rang.

"Hello? Kawano here." She asked.

His voice was still the same as two years ago. Maybe a little deeper but it still had the gentleman like tone. "Kawano-chan?"

"Y-Yagyuu-senpai…" She stuttered to surprised to even think.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Yagyuu asked politely.

"N-no! Not at all! I was just…doing nothing!" Mai chuckled nervously.

Yagyuu stopped to ponder the girl's nervousness. He wondered if she had already forgotten her confession two years ago. She probably have, it was his own fault for not agreeing back then.

Yagyuu tried to remain as calm as possible, "So I heard that you came to watch us practice today?"

Mai was disappointed, so he wanted to apologize. "Yeah. Yukimura-senpai kicked us out though." She laughed.

"I am sorry for Yukimura's behavior. There was a group of girls before you and they were very noisy. He thought that you and your friends were a part of their group." Yagyuu apologized. He couldn't get the right words out.

"It's fine. Besides, I had to take care of my siblings anyhow." Mai smiled sadly. She thought that Yagyuu probably forgot all about her confession.

There was an awkward silence.

"Um Yagyuu-senpai, is that all you wanted to ask?" Mai broke the silence.

"Uh…no. I just wanted to apologize for not calling you for two years. I was quite busy with student council work." Yagyuu apologized again.

"A-ah…no problem. I had friends…um about two years ago…" Mai stopped herself. There was no way he liked her. He definitely forgot.

"Kawano-chan, I am also very sorry for what happened two years ago. I never did reply to your confession. If you still remember it, do you want to meet at the park near your house right now? I want to answer you." Yagyuu exhaled softly. He got his words out.

Mai couldn't believe her ears. He remembered! However, he may be rejecting her so she shouldn't get her hopes up.

"I remember! I'll come right now Yagyuu-senpai!" Mai replied hastily.

"Ok, I'll be waiting Kawano-chan." Yagyuu hung up and got ready to accept the girl. He threw on his coat and walked outside.

Mai rushed downstairs and then rushed upstairs again. What should she wear? Her school uniform was so dull but it would be weird if she wore something fancy. In the end, Mai just threw on a jacket on top of her school uniform.

"Mom, I need to go get some fresh air. I'll be back before dinner!" Mai shouted.

"Ok, be careful dear." Mrs. Kawano shouted back. Mai sprinted as fast as possible to the park and when she got there, Yagyuu wasn't anywhere. Kawano searched and sighed sadly as she slumped on a bench. What if he didn't come? Kawano felt something hot coming from her eyes and she found that she was crying. She wiped them away before staring at the ground again. Suddenly, a light tap was felt from her shoulder. Mai looked up and saw the gentleman staring at her worriedly.

"Y-Yagyuu-senpai!" She jumped and bowed deeply.

"Kawano-chan. Did I make you wait?" He asked.

"N-No! Not at all! I only just arrived as well!" Mai blushed from staring at the boy's perfect face. He smiled.

"That's good. Now, let me answer you question from two years ago." Yagyuu started.

"Wait! I should repeat my confession first…Um…I like you Yagyuu-senpai! Please go out with me!" Mai shut her eyes and she felt something warm around her. Slowly, she peeled her eyes open to find the gentleman embracing her lightly.

"Me too Kawano-chan." Yagyuu politely agreed. Kawano's eyes widened in shock before she slowly shut them again to enjoy the embrace.

"Chia…I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I was just pissed off." Narumi apologized to her new friend while the two walked around the streets of Kanagawa.

Kimura was surprised. She never even expected Narumi to apologize. Besides, how Yukimura acted was kind of rude.

"It's not a problem really! I was just overly paranoid!" Kimura waved her hands and Narumi smiled.

"Thanks…so, where do you want to go?" Asuka casually asked.

Kimura looked around and spotted her favorite café. "Let's go there! Riche Café is really awesome."

Narumi's face paled. Truthfully, she worked at the café as a maid and most of the people know her. "Let's not…I work there. It'll be awkward."

Kimura smiled, "You work there? Really? When?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays. I just recently got hired."

"Ehh? I'd love to see Asuka is a maid's uniform!"

"Hell no! And don't ever mention it again!" Asuka stormed off and Chiasa complained while following her.

* * *

A/N:

Erm... Okay, so new story. So...what do you think? This story will most be centered around the tennis girls and their lives but expect to see a lot of the tennis club guys as well cause I just love them so much. Each chapter will kind of be focusing on one girl mostly. If you don't see that..well that just means I failed...haha. Well PLZ review. I love those things. They are much appreciated. I really want to know how the story is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis Series.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Kirihara-kun! Do I need to repeat myself?" The class winced as the second year boy was scolded for not paying attention in English class.

"No…of course not." He muttered and started copying down the words on the board. Narumi thoughts were elsewhere. She thought about tennis. One week as passed since the first day of school. The girls' tennis team has been practicing harder than ever with the district tournaments coming up. Strangely, on the second day of school, Narumi and Kimura bumped into Niou and Marui from the boys' tennis regulars. They managed to make friends and Niou convinced Asuka to come watch them practice since the boys' practices were overly long. Asuka was reluctant at first but seeing them play changed her mind. Nowadays when she didn't have work, she would watch them practice and then hang out with them at street tennis practicing. Kirihara was very friendly towards the girls and he usually joined them during practice. Narumi found the three demons of the boys team quite friendly save Yukimura. Yanagi was probably her favorite senpai as he gave her training menus when they practiced together. Sanada was a bit stoic but Narumi guessed he was cool - a lot better than their captain. Narumi still haven't talked to him since that day and he made no effort to talk to her either. All was fine.

"Narumi-chan! Are you not paying attention as well?" Kakusei sensei's hollering voice brought the girl back to reality. There were snickers heard around the room. All the students are also used to Narumi's lack of participation. They enjoyed it when she beat the teachers at subjects though.

"I'm paying perfect attention." She rolled her eyes and walked up to the board to solve the problem. She wrote everything down in flawless English before heading back to her seat and proceeding to daydream. When the class was finally over, Narumi walked with Kimura and Kirihara to the tennis courts. Kimura started her question session on Yukimura again.

"So Kirihara-kun, is Yukimura-senpai really good at tennis?" Kimura asked for eighth time that day. Kirihara still answered enthusiastically.

"Of course! He's the child of god! I mean sure he sits on his favorite hill now but you should see him when the regionals start. He pushes us like crazy and does twice as much practice!"

"Woah…that's amazing." Kimura sighed.

Narumi rolled her eyes. She never joins in on the Yukimura Seiichi conversations. Last time she did, she ended up bad mouthing him and having an angry Kirihara and Kimura hunting her down. Narumi was glad when they reached the tennis grounds. Her brain was almost going to explode from all the Yukimura talk.

"DID YOU HEAR? OUR GIRL KAWANO HERE IS GOING OUT WITH THE GENTLEMAN YAGYUU HIROSHI!" Kawasaki shouted just as the two second-years walked in. Both of their eyes widened in shock before holding Mai up.

"Mai, MAI! Is it true?" The begged.

"A-Asuka! Ch-Chiasa! CUT IT OUT!" She yelled and more girls crowded over her in jealousy.

"Of course it's true. Ito-chan's info never lies!" Kawasaki grinned again and patted the navy haired girl on the back.

Shimizu smirked, "Wow Kawano, you got quite the man."

"Mai…HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US?" Chiasa shook the girl and Narumi nodded in agreement and then asked Ito where she found out.

"Yanagi-san. He told me in class today. Yagyuu hid it until now. It happened on the first day of school apparently." Itou smiled and Narumi smiled evilly at Kawano.

"Mai…you know-." Suddenly, the door busted open and captain Miura walked in looking very angry.

"100 LAPS ALL OF YOU NOW!" She cried and walked out. The girls changed quickly before running outside out of fear. Mai let out a sigh of relief. However, this relief was quickly erased when her best friends ran alongside her, easily catching up with her speed.

"Now, now Mai, you aren't escaping us that easily." Chiasa grinned. She started showering her with questions and Narumi acted like she could care less about her friend's well being. The practice went horribly and by the end of it, Mai wanted to run and cry in her boyfriend's arms. She followed Chiasa to watch the boys practice for that sole reason. Narumi left for work and Mai couldn't be gladder. Things might finally settle down since Chiasa's going to be too preoccupied watching her crush to notice her.

Kimura observed Yukimura's every movement, even if he was up on the hill. He had apologized for his rude behavior the day when Narumi was working. He said that there was a group of girls before them and they were very annoying. Kimura said it was no problem of course and they had been on good terms ever since. It hadn't been the same with Narumi. She changed the topic whenever they talked about Yukimura and ignored him whatsoever.

Kimura watched the practice again and then turned her head towards the hill again. This time, Yukimura motioned her to join him. She was ecstatic before running over and up the hill.

"Hello Kimura-chan." Yukimura smiled and pointed at the spot beside him. Chiasa opened her eyes wide before nervously settling down beside him. She gasped at the amazing view of all the courts.

"Amazing huh? You can see everything from here." Yukimura smiled as he watched his team.

"Yeah…no wonder you stay here during all the practices…erm, I don't mean that you are slacking off or anything…" Kimura fumbled over her words until she heard Yukimura's light laugh.

"It's fine Kimura-chan. I guess I have been slacking off. Perhaps that's also why your friend despises me so much."

"Oh! Asuka! No, well, yes but-."

"It's fine, really." Yukimura smiled and then blew his whistle. "Come on, let's go down. Practice is over."

Kimura was probably the happiest girl on Earth right now. Yukimura laughed and chatted with her! She smiled brightly as she watched the bluenette dismiss all of the members. He waved to her before going to change himself. Kawano followed Yagyuu to outside the boy's change room where she would wait for him. Kimura did the same.

"Chiasa-chan, why are you here?" Kawano asked.

"I'm waiting for Yukimura-senpai. I was hoping we could go somewhere today." Kimura told her friend and the two waited for the boys to come out. Niou came out with Yagyuu and the rattail boy patted Mai on the head.

"Hey you know where princess is?" He asked childishly.

Mai remembered Asuka's nickname, "Oh, Asuka. She's at work."

Niou looked disappointed, "Oh, thought she skipped because of Yukimura again. That was hilarious."

Yagyuu pushed up his glasses, "That's not very nice Niou-kun."

Niou rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine. Anyways, you two love birds better be off." He teased and pushed Kawano towards Yagyuu. Eventually, after some more joking, the two left. Niou waited for Marui, Jackal and the three probably went to Sugar Palace to eat. Kirihara left in a hurry and Kimura felt as awkward as ever. Yukimura came out with Yanagi and Sanada.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Hmm? Something wrong Kimura-chan?"

Kimura looked at the ground with a huge blush on her face. "Well…um. I was wondering if I could hang out with you guys…um…"

Yukimura chuckled, "Of course. We were just heading to my father's clinic anyhow."

"Really?!" Chiasa exclaimed, "Your father owns a clinic?"

The four walked over to the small private walk-in clinic. Yukimura introduced Chiasa to his father and the four went into a room where they usually hung out to chat and relax for a while. Kimura laughed and smiled. She had so much fun.

For the next two weeks, the three girls got into a daily routine. Narumi found more friends and her friendship with all of the boy regulars not including Yukimura increased. She was already considered one of the most popular girls in school. Kawano continued her relationship with Yagyuu and she was an also great friend to Niou and Yanagi. Kimura had fun with her crush but she sometimes irritated Sanada to no end. Their tennis skills got better; mostly Narumi's since she has been practicing so much. Soon, their first tournament will be coming up.

* * *

****Yay...I finished the next chapter! Well, tell me how i did and PLZ REVIEW! Well, there we go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Do you like her?" Sanada Genichirou, the vice captain of the Rikkaidai tennis club asked his captain. He and Yanagi Renji were walking home from school with Yukimura.

"Oh, you must mean Kimura." Yukimura replied smiling.

"Who else could I have meant?" Sanada grumbled.

"As a friend yes."

"You talk to her like she's more than a friend." Sanada countered.

Yanagi smirked lightly, "There's a 78% chance that Seiichi doesn't even want a girlfriend."

The captain smiled, "I'm not that interested in girls I guess. Kimura-chan is also kind of irritating sometimes but I think she's a cute girl. Rest assured Sanada."

The vice captain huffed before telling his friends that he needs to attend to something. Yanagi soon followed suit.

"Ditchers," Yukimura spat out, "I might as well get some coffee at Riche." He muttered to himself and walked inside. The place was one of the best cafes in the city. All the maids were extremely polite.

"Hello, welcome to Riche's." A young maid with light red hair smiled at Yukimura. She wore a maid out wear with black satin armbands as well as tie up boots. She led Yukimura to a table and gave him a menu.

"Thanks." The tennis star smiled and placed his bag down. The girl smiled brightly and then walked away.

"Narumi-chan! Go help that young man table five!" The manager called and Narumi nodded and headed over. She froze when she saw whom it was. Why him of all people?! She slowly closed her eyes and walked over.

"Did you decide on you order yet?" The auburn haired girl tried to ask in the politest tone possible.

Yukimura winced at the tone's hostility and looked up. He gasped silently. It was Narumi Asuka in a maid uniform and she looked very cute.

"Just a cup of coffee please Narumi-chan." Yukimura smiled. She nodded, shot him a glare and walked away.

Yukimura snickered as the girl walked away but couldn't help but to have his eyes follow her. She really was pretty. When she came back with his coffee he gave her a sweet smile and found it entertaining when she blushed softly.

"I-is that all?" Narumi asked.

"Hmm, I think I need to talk to you after this Narumi. Can you meet me at the nearest park from here later on?" The bluenette politely asked.

"As if." Narumi rolled her eyes and walked away.

Yukimura scolded himself for wasting his time and stopping by the park. He didn't even know himself why he was so interested in that Narumi girl. He guessed he just wanted to know why the girl was so angry with him. He settled down on a bench near the entrance and shook his head again. What was he thinking?

Narumi slowly walked to the bus stop. It has been almost an hour already since Yukimura left the shop and she was still thinking about his request. Sure, Chiasa had told her many times about how great he was and she was a little interested herself. However, she could never bring herself up to talk to him in a kind way. It was quite bothersome at times. She passed the park that Yukimura was talking about and wondered if the blue haired captain would be there.

'Why would he? I declined his offer.' Narumi thought bitterly. Why was she so mean to him? She knew deep inside that he was a perfectly good person so why? Narumi found herself walking towards the entrance of the park. The sky was getting red and soon the buses would stop coming but Narumi couldn't stop herself.

'Right, this is all for tennis. He should be good. That's why I'm here.' Asuka convinced herself and strode in with confidence. She walked around and looked for the bluenette but found nobody.

'I'm such an idiot. I declined his offer for god's sa-.' Narumi's train of thought was cut off by the feminine voice of the captain.

"Narumi-san? So you decided to come after all." At first it sounded surprised and then it turned into a snicker.

Narumi rolled her eyes, still not facing the blue haired boy.

"Yeah, strange huh? I wanted to see for myself what was so good about you."

"Ha, your words sting you know that?" Yukimura laughed.

"People tell me that." Narumi turned around and Yukimura found out why she was so popular with the boys. She was amazingly beautiful. Every curve and twist on her body made her looks stunning. Narumi also silently gaped at the boy's features. So he was handsome as Chiasa said and he did have a godly face. Narumi sighed and shook her head. How was she so blind to not notice this before?

Asuka shook her head again and spoke up after the long silence.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Wanted to know why you hated me so much." Yukimura stated and the girl rolled her eyes once again.

"You annoyed me, but I guess I have forgiven you a long time ago already." Narumi shrugged. Yukimura hated her careless attitude towards him yet he loved it at the same time. She was so different from all the other girls. She was herself and very pure.

"Thanks, so you think we can be friends?" Yukimura asked hopefully.

Narumi gave him a smile back, "I suppose. Um senpai, I'm sorry for treating you that way on the first day. It was... inappropriate."

Yukimura laughed, "Never thought you would even apologize. It's fine. I'm sorry for shouting at you guys as well."

Narumi nodded, "Yeah you should be."

They two both laughed and thoughts formed in Narumi's head.

'Yukimura-senpai isn't that bad after all.'

"Yanagi-kun, thank you for helping me today again." Yagyuu pushed his glasses up and bowed curtly yet respectively at the treasurer of the Rikkai tennis team.

"It's no problem Yagyuu, besides, Itou-chan helped me with 47 percent of the work." The analysis smiled and pointed to the long curly chocolate brown haired girl standing behind the two men.

"Thank you too, Itou-chan." Yagyuu bowed politely again.

Ito smiled and wave her hands in front of her, "No, Yanagi-kun's just exa- I mean, 47 percent isn't that high. Besides, you are the student council leader. Oh and, congratulations for going official with our Kawano-chan. She's sweet, wonderful singles player too."

Yagyuu thanked the girl and his teammate one more time before excusing himself to go meet his girlfriend. Yanagi turned to the girl.

"You were about to say that I was exaggerating. What made you stop, Ito-chan?" Yanagi asked the girl.

Kanako's eyes opened wide before she sighed. "You seemed like the kind of person that would easily get offended if your data was wrong. Am I right, Yanagi-kun?"

"I wouldn't say offended, but instead, I would be questioning why you thought I was exaggerating."

"Sorry! Those words just slipped out of my mouth. A n-."

"A normal person would've just thought I was kidding and wouldn't take it so seriously, is what you would've said." Yanagi finished her sentence and once again the girl stared at her classmate in shock.

"You are so strange. I've seen you finish your friends' sentences in class but being finished is just strange." Itou shook her head in disbelief. Yanagi chuckled and told the girl to walk. Standing in the middle of the hallway talking about data was just weird after all. The two continued to talk about Yanagi's data and then the conversation turned to tennis.

"So you play doubles." Yanagi stated.

"Oh, yes. I specialize in it after all. What about you? You're one of the three demons aren't you." Ito asked.

"Yes, I currently have the singles three position. We don't usually follow that order anyhow. Akaya usually plays singles two or three." The data analysis explained and Itou nodded. The two walked under the dark sky towards the bus stop and surprisingly, they found Narumi and Yukimura chatting there.

"Seiichi, I never expected you of all people to be talking to Narumi-chan right now." Yanagi smirked at his captain. The bluenette turned around and saw the two tennis players.

"Itou-senpai!" Narumi called out and the brunette waved at her kohai.

"Hey Narumi." Itou smiled and pulled the other girl closer. "Say...are you and Yukimura-san going out or something?" She whispered and Narumi shook her head and a faint blush crept on to her cheeks.

"N-no way! We just happened to cross paths!" Asuka exclaimed and interrupted whatever Yukimura and Yanagi were talking about.

"You two live in the same area?" Yanagi asked his captain.

Yukimura stared at the bus sign, "I suppose so. We are both riding the same route after all."

Itou smiled, "Well I ride the other route so I guess I'll see you guys soon."

The senior girl left and Yanagi followed suit, after bidding goodbye. After they left, Asuka kicked the ground softly out of boredom.

"Geez...I guess I spent too much time cleaning today. We are going to catch the last bus you know." The girl told her companion.

Yukimura looked at the girl in amusement, "I never did expect you to work as a maid. Hmm...maybe I should visit the café more from now on."

Narumi turned to the boy wide eyed, "No! Senpai! Please don't tell Niou-senpai! He's going to-." She didn't finish her sentence since she was too scared thinking of the circumstances.

Yukimura let out a soft angelic laugh, "I won't. I was just teasing you. Sorry."

The girl let out a sigh of relief and then bowed to her senpai.

"Thanks. I think my life was spared by ten years."

Yukimura chuckled again. He was really enjoying this. The girl was amazing and her actions were always so cute. He opened his mouth to speak when the bus screeched and arrived.

"Look at that, our way home." Yukimura took out his bus pass and stepped inside the opened doors. The second year followed suit. The bus was crowded so the two sat together. Narumi stayed silent out of embarrassment. She was never this nervous around other boys! Why him?

Yukimura stared at the girl for a while and found it amusing just watching her shift uncomfortably and blush cutely. He never imagined that she would be so shy all of a sudden. It was his stop next and he found Narumi gripping her bag tighter as well.

"You getting off next?" Yukimura asked.

"Yup. You?"

"What a coincidence. I get off next stop as well." The demigod exclaimed softly, "It's a wonder that I haven't seen you before."

Narumi smiled, "That's strange." The truth was, she never really paid attention to the people she saw on the bus or to school. She was either focusing on her tennis thoughts or violin thoughts.

"Say...Narumi-chan." Yukimura started after the two got off the bus.

"Hn? What is it?" Asuka perked her ears open to listen.

"Are you watching us practice tomorrow?"

Narumi shook her head softly, "No, sorry. I have a performance."

Yukimura raised his eyebrow, "Performance?"

"I'm a professional violin player! Kidding. I just enter some measly competitions. My skills aren't that good." Narumi grinned. She was just being humble. She was good, very good at the violin. Professionals tutor her and she has been to other countries to perform too. She was also top amongst the U-17 students in France.

"Modesty isn't always a good thing you know." Yukimura chuckled. "Where's the performance held?"

Narumi gulped. She didn't want anyone to come see her since she was supposed to be the special guest of the performance and she was going to play one of the songs that she composed herself.

"Ha-ha, you won't make it in time to see it anyhow. Besides it costs money to watch." Asuka laughed softly before turning the corner. Yukimura was parting with her here.

"Bye Yukimura-senpai!" She waved and ran off.

"I'm home!" Narumi called out and she could hear her mother stomping over.

"Young lady! You are the special guest of that adult violin performance tomorrow! Why are you home so late?"

"Come on mom, its only by half an hour." Asuka rolled her eyes when her mother wasn't watching. She quickly went upstairs and changed into more comfortable clothing before taking out her violin. It was very expensive and old and it made a great sound. The girl closed her eyes and slowly started tuning her instrument. Soon, she was immersed in the delights of her own music.

'I wonder what Yukimura-senpai is doing right now...' Kimura plopped down on her bed and flipped through her texts. Today she had to do grocery shopping for her elder brother so she didn't get the chance to hang out with him again. She was missing him already.

The texts were mostly from some of her classmates and Kawano. Narumi sent her a couple of bored faces. According to Mai, she and Yagyuu still haven't kissed yet. How sad.

_-Kiss him then!- Kimura_

_ -NO! You absurd?- Kawano_

_ -Aww...Someone's shy... :P- Kimura_

Kimura sighed and put her phone down. She wondered what Narumi was doing right now. Knowing her, she was probably studying in her room or reading a book. However, Chiasa was bored and so she took out her phone again and dialed Narumi's number. When someone picked up, Kimura could hear sounds of the violin playing in the background.

"Hello?" The voice was that of an adult. It was probably Narumi's mother.

"Hi, I'm A- um Narumi-chan's classmate. Is she here right now?" Kimura asked and couldn't help but wonder why Narumi's mother would be picking up _her_ phone.

"Asuka! Your classmate is calling!" Hisuna called out to her daughter. The lovely sounds of the violin stopped as the girl travelled downstairs to get her smartphone and head back upstairs muttering a word of thanks to her mom.

"Hello?" Narumi spoke.

"Yo! What are you doing?" Chiasa grinned and asked.

"Why did you call me?" Narumi questioned her friend with a tone of annoyance.

She heard Chiasa's whistle, "I was bored. Hey, were you playing the violin earlier?"

"Yep, why?"

"Oh! We should do a duet sometime. I play the piano!"

"Aa? Well I have a performance tomorrow. Gotta practice. Bye." Narumi ended the call and picked up her violin again and stood up to play one of her performance songs: Romance No. 2 in F major Op. 50 by Beethoven. It wasn't particularly hard but it was very beautiful.

Narumi closed her eyes and sighed. She put her emotions into the song and played each note lovely. Once she put down her violin, Asuka let out a long sigh. She could not let anyone know that she was quite famous in France and some other countries she's competed in.

'They'll think I'm weird. It's best to keep this a secret.' Narumi concluded and put down her violin and cleaned everything up. She took out her homework, wrote it and then brushed her teeth. While she lay on her bed, she thought about that duet that Chiasa promised her.

'I wonder...' Slowly, the girl drifted off to sleep without finishing her thought.

* * *

I'm sorry if Asuka's seeming kind of Mary-Sueish in this chapter. The truth is she isn't. She has a lot of conflicts with her friends and her violin and her grades that you'll get to see later on. About the ranking system in violin, I don't play the instrument nor am I really a professional as Asuka kind of is in the story. Thus, I really don't understand how things go in the ranking. Sorry if I offended anyone out there that knows how it goes and please leave a review or pm me to let me know how everything works if one of you know. Thx!

Please R&R!

:P


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Good...awn...morning..aaa...Yanagi...kun." Itou managed out before yawning again. It was only five in the morning yet Yagyuu had said that student council members had to work this early.

"Good morning Itou-chan." Yanagi greeted the girl and smiled.

"Yanagi-kun...you aren't sleepy?" Itou questioned incredulously while trudging her seemingly heavy tennis bag to the school grounds from the bus stop. To answer her question, Yanagi let out a soft yawn.

"It's too early for my tastes." He replied simply. The senior girl let out a snicker.

"So the data master hates mornings." She found this extremely funny since she envisioned Yanagi as the kind that got up really early to look over all his data.

"Everybody has their likes and dislikes. I seem to dislike the morning. Do you find that strange Itou-chan?" Yanagi turned to the girl and questioned with a hint of humor in his voice.

"You're messing with me." Itou stated plainly at the data master.

Yanagi looked offended, "I would never do such a thing. I am always very serious."

"Uh-huh." Itou let out sarcastically. To that, Yanagi only smiled.

"Come on, let's go to meet with Yagyuu." The boy told the girl and the two walked to the student council room. It really _was _too early.

* * *

Kawasaki Sakura leaned against the fence waiting for her double's partner to come out. Finally, the door creaked and she jumped to greet her friend.

"Morning Shina!" Kawasaki cheered and Nishimura let out a grunt of good morning.

"It's too early." Nishimura growled, "How do you get up so early and not be tired each day?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "It's six thirty." She replied like it wasn't early at all.

"Exactly! It's six thirty! That's so early!" Nishimura exclaimed and then sighed and followed with rubbing her eyes. Sakura gave her partner another confused look and Shina gave up and sighed.

"Miura-buchou must be copying Yukimura-san. The girl's practices weren't always this early in the morning." Kawasaki huffed and stretched.

"She _is_. Ran thinks that we need to start upping our training times and schedules to match the guys. She wants us to be in tip top shape for the tournaments." The girl's vice captain sighed again.

Sakura looked confused, "I don't get you Shina. You are the vice captain and yet Itou-chan organizes the training menus and you don't get a say in what goes on in the tennis club."

"I do, but Ran gets the final say and well...I can't disagree in the fact that we need more practice."

"And yet you complain about it." Sakura gave her friend a look.

"You know what Sakura? Shut up." Nishimura rolled her eyes.

The two girls arrived at the school and went directly to the tennis club. Some girls were crowding around Narumi in the change room, mostly the second years.

"What's going on?" Nishimura asked.

Everyone faced their vice captain. "Oh! Narumi-chan brought her violin!"

Said girl sighed and then smiled at her senpai. "Good morning senpai."

"Morning Narumi-chan. Everyone, practice is going to start soon." Nishimura announced and the girls all went back to changing.

"Someone looks tired." Shimizu caught up to her friend and Itou looked up from her run.

"Oh, Kimiko-chan. I had to get up at 4:30 this morning." Itou complained.

Shimizu gave her friend a worried look, "Why? Poor you! That's so early!"

"Student council. Yagyuu-kun has tennis practice too so we have to meet really early and leave really late each day. The work too...argh." The girl groaned and her friend gave her a reassuring look.

"I feel really sorry for you."

"You are lucky to have a wealthy family." Itou's look seemed distant.

"Hmm? What's with the change of subject?" Shimizu raised her eyebrow. She always knew that her friend had an average family and sometimes they were low on money. At those times, Shimizu always lent her friend cash to support her family.

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking what it would be like to ride a car to school everyday and have people call you young master. Ha, I guess I'm thinking too much eh?" Itou laughed sheepishly.

"Not really. It's not really that good. There are a lot of responsibilities and I have practically no freedom. My future is already set and I can't really change it. It was a miracle that I got to join the tennis team and that I got to go to Rikkaidai." Kimiko sighed.

"I'm sorry." Itou apologized looking at the ground again. She and Shimizu shared a deep friendship yet their social classes were so different.

"It's fine! You should come over some day. I would be more than happy if that happened." Shimizu laughed and Itou did too.

"I will." The girl promised.

Miura blew the whistle three times and all the tennis club members gathered around their captain.

"One week from now, we will have the district preliminaries! I expect all of you to do your best and not sustain any injuries. Those who aren't regulars still have to practice hard if they want to take part in the challenge matches coming up one month from now! Everyone dismissed! Regulars remain!" Miura stated.

"Regulars, for our first match this year, we will have to work very hard. Itou has created you each with a training menu that she will hand out right now! We will increase our drill this afternoon and I want to rally with each of you before the tournament. I will start with Kawano today! Okay! Careful with injuries! Dismissed!" Miura announced and the regulars headed back for a shower and changing.

* * *

"In the end..." Chiasa started and sighed, "You two ended up bombing history..._again._"

Narumi let out a huge depressed sigh as she gripped her paper.

"Why? It's so hard and difficult. Why does this subject even exist?!" She cried and flailed her arms in a childish manner.

"I know right? I actually read the pages this time too!" Kirihara repeated Narumi's actions.

Sato Kosuke, Kirihara's cool and smart friend sighed with Chiasa and Honoka.

"You two...how could you both suck so much at that subject. I mean, fifty percent? Seriously?" Sato groaned.

"It's difficult! I thought I knew all the answers yet I didn't choose the _best_ one!" Narumi groaned. The five kids passed Marui, Niou and a girl who shot all of them a strange glance. Chiasa stuck her tongue out at them.

Honoka shook her head, "Well, Narumi-chan, at least you are amazing at all the other subjects. Er...I mean..."

Narumi forced a smile, "You don't have to make it sound that mean...ehehe."

"Right, Narumi also bombed her geography right?" Sato grinned, "Let's see."

Narumi reluctantly handed her paper over. Sato's face changed from interest to disbelief.

"What the f**k is this?" He cussed and the girl whimpered softly. Kimura burst out laughing, Honoka tried to hold her laugh and Kirihara just looked obliviously confused.

"What?" The former asked.

Kimura shook her head while trying to hold her laughter, "It's...i-it's n-nothing...ahahahahahahaha!"

Narumi flushed red embarrassed, "Hey shut up Chia! It's not funny!"

"Th-thirty t-two...ahahahaha..ah. How did you manage to get that low of a score?!" Kimura questioned and Asuka shook her head.

"I. Abhor. Geography."

"What does abhor mean?" Kimura grunted. This time, the entire group burst out laughing including Honoka and Kirihara. After a while when the five arrived at the cafeteria, Kirihara spoke up.

"Hey, what are we laughing for?" He asked. Everyone inwardly facepalmed.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kawano walked over with her tray of lunch to the five and sat down with them.

"Yo, Mai." Narumi smiled and Kawano sat beside her. Narumi still had her violin case with her and her school bag.

Kawano took a bite into her bento and looked at Narumi. "Hey, Asuka, how long have you been playing the violin?"

The asked girl's attention was caught. 'I can't lie...'

"Um...for as long as I can remember actually...hehe." She laughed awkwardly and she seemed very interested in the bento for some reason.

"That long?! You must be really good then!" Honoka smiled.

Narumi shook her head rapidly, "No! Not at all actually! I really suck!"

Narumi's friends were slightly suspicious but they didn't press the matter. The six chatted and ate lunch. Soon, they were back off to class. Narumi, Kawano, Kimura and Sato went one way and Honoka and Kirihara went to their class.

These classes passed by pretty quickly for Narumi. Physics, English, Trigonometry, these subjects were all of Narumi's aces. Sato found it amazing for the girl to be so good at these and yet fail at History and Geography. She was pretty and nice as well... The boy groaned silently. He couldn't be developing a crush on that girl could he? He, the star of the basketball team who has fangirls always around him and she, a beautiful doubles player of the tennis team who attracts many boys and hangs out with the good looking boys from the tennis team. It didn't seem to work.

'I'm not good enough for her.' Sato realized. He composed himself and decided to pay attention to the board instead.

"Bleh. Finally the end of our boring lectures. Tennis!" Kirihara shouted out once he, Narumi, Kimura and Sato were out of their final class.

"I've got basketball. I guess I'll see you guys later then." Sato waved and walked the opposite direction.

Kimura noticed his careless movements and grabbed Narumi's arm.

"Hey, don't you think he's really cool? I mean not as cool as Yukimura-senpai but- Hey! He was staring at you during class today as well. You think he has a crush on you Asuka?"

Narumi rolled her eyes with boredom, "Doubt it. Besides, he has so many girls swarming around him every single day. Why would be interested in me, a girl who is lousy at geography and history?"

"Quit whispering!" Kirihara complained, "Tell me too!"

Kimura shooed the boy away, "Girl stuff Akaya, you won't understand."

Kirihara grumbled at the girl, "You are sounding like Niou-senpai! How bothersome."

The three managed to get out of the school without shouting their heads off. Once they were outside, Kirihara left and joined up with Marui and Niou.

"Wakame, you were talking to Yukimura's girlfriend weren't you?" Niou ruffled up his kohai's hair roughly.

Kirihara grumbled at his nickname and Niou's actions, "You mean Kimura? She isn't buchou's girlfriend."

"Not yet but I bet you fifty yen that she will be." Niou stated and Marui shook his head.

"I'll bet with you then. I bet that she won't be Yukimura's girlfriend." Marui stated and blew a bubble.

"Yeah! I'm siding with Marui-senpai!" Kirihara quickly exclaimed and Niou shrugged.

"Hmph, you'll see." With that, he entered the change room and went to his locker.

* * *

"Genichirou, Seiichi has violin concert tickets." Yanagi stated to his dense friend.

"So what?" Sanada simply stated while grabbing his racket and turning to the data master.

Yanagi also grabbed his racket, "He wants to go with you. He was originally going to go with both of us but I have student council work."

"Hn." Sanada grunted and the two started a light rally.

"You should go. It's after practice today. Take a break." Yanagi suggested and Sanada's reply was the same.

"I'll go. He mi-."

"He might invite Kawano otherwise, is what you were going to say. I really don't find any worry in that. I think that Seiichi is rather interested in Narumi Asuka though." Yanagi stated logically while hitting a ball over.

"You mean that girl who ignored Yukimura until a few days ago?" Sanada questioned.

"Yeah, her."

"Hn."

Yanagi smirked softly as he hit the ball back over the net. Sanada's troubled expression really was very funny to see. Whenever Yukimura got himself into some kind of business with a girl, he would act like this. Of course he was only concerned about his captain and whether or not it may affect his tennis and he would always hide this concern but Yanagi could see it as if it were as clear as day.

'I think Narumi is going to turn out to be an interesting girl.'

* * *

A/N:

Ok, I've been very busy with schoolwork lately since the term's almost ending and stuff. I'll try my best to update monthly but I might be a little late. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. It motivates me to write more. I will try to get the next chapter up earlier. XD


End file.
